The Last Night
by NekkoNekko
Summary: [This is a story, you'll probably want to read multiple times. At first to get how to really read it. There are pacing changes. It's not plain, but emotional and powerful.]


Remilia slowly moved her yet bloodied fangs out, licked them of remaining blood and then the fang marks. She froze in that position, staring past the base of the girl's neck.

"Remi, you can drink more of my blood, if you need to...", - a weak voice slowly pronounced, - "I know, you need to..."

"No, I will not", - Remilia firmly answered, - "you can not."

She was right – the girl was shivering a little, through tries to hide it, on the close verge of fainting. And her skin was very, very pale.

She was starving herself. Yet, she couldn't drink anymore.

"But, thanks", - Remilia appreciated both concern and blood.

"You are always welcome...", - the weak voice showed joy and gave a faint smile, as much faint a hug.

"But..!" - Remilia didn't know how to start, - "you are not afraid, are you..?"

"Of you..?" - the voice was surprised, - "no, I'm not afraid of you..."

"That's not what I mean!" - Remilia was desperate, - "what if you... I...", - she didn't know how to say it right.

"Oh, about that...", - the voice knew, - "no, I'm not afraid... If it's you, Remi, then I'll be glad to... be the same with you...", - the voice was weakening, - "you and me..."

Remilia's face was very soar. But the girl could not see that. And so, Remilia couldn't see a faint smile on the girl's face too. But whether she did want that or no...

 _It has already started_.

"Thanks...", - she hugged the girl a little stronger, just so she wouldn't fall, and rested head on her shoulder, pressing her lips against the fang marks.

"For what..?" - the voice curiously asked. The girl tried to hug her in return, but there was no strength left in her arms. So, she relied on Remilia, relaxed and didn't try to force herself.

"For not being afraid of me...", - Remilia shyly whispered.

The girl couldn't see, but there was blush on her cheeks, sincere blush. Remilia was happy. In the whole world she had only one, who could understand her, accepted her, loved her. Only one. How could she not be happy?

"Ha, I just can't be afraid of you...", - the weak voice was filled with joy, - "ah, I want to have the same wings as yours...", - she was dreaming.

"Don't", - Remilia was at first firm, then sad and hesitant, - "don't..."

"What..?" - the voice was curious.

"..."

Remilia knew what she meant. But it was hard to say. She took a deep breath...

"If you will become like me, you will suffer too, I don't want that, please, don't, don't and just don't!" - she pleaded, - "you can not, no!"

Sob...

A tear fell down on the girl's back. The sobbing, she was hearing, did not stop.

The girl smiled.

"But we will be together, Remi...", - she said dreamily. Another tear fell down, - "forever..."

Remilia cried. Her wings could feel water dripping on them. Not rain. But much worse.

She didn't want that.

She didn't want that!

She didn't want that! !

She didn't want any of that! ! !

She didn't want everything to be like it was! ! !

She understood what it meant to have a whole, w _hole_ world against her alone. She understood what it felt like to be rejected. She understood real loneliness. She understood loss, of everything. She understood pain, unbearable. She knew suffering.

 _She was not like any others_.

But, ironically, she understood what it felt like, meant to be...

Alive. She was eternal. Her previous life had ended...

Dead. ... Dead. ...but that eternal one has started.

Alive...

And the one, the only one she had, the only one, who could understand her, the only one, who accepted her... The only one, whom she loved!, dearly!, would have to go through the same...

No.

No!

That won't happen! No way! No way in hell! For her fate it was too late, but she could change it! She could! She could! ! Could! ! !

 _Isolation_...

From all those sufferings, misunderstandings, nonacceptance, loss and therefore loneliness. From such cruel, horrible, wrong outside world...

She already took all responsibility. Alone. As forevermore. Alone...

Just so she won't have to suffer more.

"Remi...", - the weak, teary voice pronounced, - "I want to sleep..."

"Sleep...", - Remilia softly whispered to her, lulling her, encouraging her, protecting her.

"No...", - the voice exhaled, - "not yet, just one more thing..."

"What is it..?" - Remilia softly whispered.

"If the next day I wake up...", - the weak voice was sleepy, - "like you..."

Remilia, before she could say anything else, quickly moved away, holding the girl's shoulders with her hands, to look her in the eyes.

"Don't worry", - she smiled, - "whatever happens, know – you will always be my little sister", - the tender words were made an unbreakable vow, - "I will always love you,  
Flandre."

The girl faintly smiled.

"And I will always love you, Remi...", - she responded.

The girl closed her eyes to shortly fall asleep. Without fear. In arms of the only one, she would ever have, the only one, who would understand her, accept her, forever be with her, love, care and protect...

 _No matter what_.


End file.
